Love has come my way
by bitchass
Summary: my first ReixAya fic. At Yuuya's bday party, Aya meets a pretty cute guy and becomes friends with him..while Rei, as usual is hiding his true feelings..then more trials can come their way! please r&R!
1. When things get worse

Disclaimer: I do not own GALS..but i wish i couls own Rei and Aya..sigh

A/N: Aya is not that shy here...and Rei..well, he still is a bit cold. Enjoy!!  
  
It is a sunny day in Shibuya. Aya woke up with Miyu and Ran shaking her shoulders...  
  
"hey! What's the big deal?! Trying to get some sleep here.." Aya spat. Rubbing her eyes.  
  
"hello??!! Ms. Hoshino..i would like to inform you that it's already past 9!!" retorted Miyu.  
  
Aya lied back down and covered herself with the blanket, trying to sleep some more.  
  
"Aya!!!! Get up!!!" Ran shouted. "I slept at 2am...c'mon guys...have some mercy for your good pal..." Aya pleaded, still covered with the blanket.  
  
"if you're not gonna get up...we'll have to..." Ran threatened.  
  
Realizing what Ran and Miyu did the last time she was like this, Aya bolted upright and shouted.."Fine fine!!!! Just don't call Rei and let him wake me up once again okay?!!!"  
  
Ran and Miyu smiled slyly. "Good thing you finally got out of your bed of roses, Sleeping Beauty.." teased Miyu  
  
"Yeah right...what's the big deal waking me up and DESTROYING my sleep anyway?" Aya asked. Miyu and Ran giggled.  
  
"Have you forgotten?! We have a party tonight at Yuuya's place! It's his b- day ya know." Scolded Ran.  
  
"duh?! The party will start at 8pm! It's only 9:30am!" Aya complained  
  
"oh Aya, we'll have to go shopping to buy him a gift and for our clothes and..-"Ran and Miyu said excitedly as they were cut off by Aya.  
  
"Yeah,yeah...got it. I'll just take a shower then we'll leave." With that she got her towel and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"You know, our friend there can be so rude sometimes.." Miyu told Ran. Ran simply nodded.  
  
at the Mall..  
  
"Have you found the right gift?" Aya and Miyu asked Ran. "Nope." Ran replied.  
  
They have been spending 3 hours searching for the right gift for Yuuya but still, nothing. "That one!" Ran shouted.  
  
"Perfect!" Miyu and Aya agreed.  
  
They headed home to get ready for tonight's party.  
  
meanwhile..at Yuuya's place..  
  
"Rei! How come you look so sad huh?" Yuuya asked worriedly.  
  
"Me? Sad? You're dreaming." Rei replied,coldly. As usual..  
  
"Ugh. Whatever. Just cheer up dude, it's my birthday ya know." Yuuya insisted.  
  
Just then, Tatsukichi and Yamato came into sight.  
  
"dudes!!! Wassup?!" the monkey-like guy cheered  
  
"Why are you here for? So early.." complained Yuuya.  
  
"sniff seems like..sniff you don't like me here..sniff..just trying to be..sniff..a great friend.." Tatsukichi cried.  
  
"We're just thinking if we could help you guys out." Yamato explained. "Nevermind him." He patted Tatsukichi on the back.  
  
After all the arrangements, the party has started. Ran, Aya and Miyu got there and greeted Yuuya a happy birthday while Rei just seems to be troubled..  
  
"Hey, Rei! What's wrong?" Aya asked.  
  
Rei simply shook his head and said "nothing."  
  
Then Aya took his hand and pulled him into the dance floor..oopss...wrong move  
  
"Ah..a-..aya.." Rei blushed.  
  
"C'mon! we're supposed to have fun here!" Aya chuckled. "Relax."  
  
Aya then noticed Rei wasn't really in the mood and was deep in his thoughts..so she stopped dancing and pulled him into the garden..  
  
"Thinking 'bout your girl?" she joked.  
  
"Stop it Aya." Rei scolded, obviously irritated.  
  
"What's your problem? C'mon Otohata, you've always been cold. Open up." Aya offered.  
  
"It's nothing that concerns you. Besides, mind your own..ah..business.." Rei replied, trying really hard to piss her off and leave him.  
  
Just then, Yuuya appeared with a guy with black hair, it's style same as Rei, white complexion and blue eyes.  
  
"Here you are you two! I've been searching for you...oh.." Yuuya smirked, thinking that the couple just wants some privacy..  
  
"What for?" Aya asked.  
  
"Here's my cousin, Hyuuga Lee. He said he wants to see the third super gal..." Yuuya explained.  
  
"Such a beautiful thing you got here Yuuya." Smiled Lee.  
  
"Hoshino Aya. Nice to meet you Lee." She said with her hands reaching to shake hands with him.  
  
"Hi Aya, my pleasure to meet such an angel like you..." Lee admired, as he kissed her hand.  
  
Rei got irritated so he stood up and left them without acknowledging the man.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Lee  
  
"Nah..he's just like that." Yuuya answered  
  
Rei was deep in his thoughts..  
  
_That Lee...flirting with Aya..He's a bastard. Ugh. Who does he think he is? Curse Yuuya for ever introducing him to Aya. Aya...she's changed a lot. She is not the same girl who confessed her love for me a few months ago..Does she still love me? Damn it! Why am I even thinking about her? I don't love her, do I? God! She's making my head hurt..hope she doesn't fall for that bastard.. _


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gals..but I do wish I own Rei and Aya..sigh  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! IT WILL BE VERY MUCH APPREACIATED!!

THE _" "_ ARE THOUGHTS, OKAY?  
  
Chapter2  
  
Just as Rei was finally able to come to his senses...he heard someone open the door..(he's inside Yuuya's house, at the kitchen)  
  
He peeked in to the living room and saw Lee. Lee was holding a glass of orange juice and and Rei saw him put something in it...some sort of...capsule...He followed him, thinking to whom will he give it to.  
  
That can't be for Aya. He thought.  
  
As soon as Lee walked into Aya to give her the juice...Rei rushed into him and punched him right into the face.  
  
"R..Rei." Aya stammered.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" asked Ran  
  
"He was planning something bad on Aya. I saw him put a capsule in that juice." Rei explained.  
  
Aya was surprised. She didn't know what to do. Did she hear it right? Rei cares for her...ooh.  
  
"Damn yopu bastard! What are you talking about?!" Lee accused, trying to fight back. But Aya stops him.  
  
"Guys, don't believe him. He's just...he just wants to ruin me.." Lee accused  
  
"But, why would Rei do that?" Miyu asked  
  
"Because...he likes..Aya." he spat.  
  
"That's not true!...ah..um..I mean..I'm not....I'm telling the truth! I saw him!" Rei defended himself.  
  
"I believe Rei." Tatsukichi said  
  
"Me either." Yamato and Yuuya retorted.  
  
And soon Miyu and Ran also agreed.  
  
"Yuuya. You don't believe your cousin? What kind of cousin are you?!" Lee shouted.  
  
"Aya, do you believe me?" Rei asked..  
  
"..Y..Yeah.." replied Aya  
  
"But, Aya! I'm not trying to do anything to you.."  
  
"Then how come Rei saw you put a capsule into my juice?" Aya asked sternly  
  
"It's not for you. It's for me. I have this illness you know." Lee lied.  
  
Everyone was dumbfounded. They were ashamed at their attitudes towards Lee  
  
"um..sorry, cousin..hehe.." Yuuya said as he laughed nervously, scratching his head.. "It's ok. If I were in your place, I would do the same.." Lee replied.  
  
"I still don't believe you." Rei said coldly, making the gang stare sharply at him.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, annoyed at them staring at him.  
  
"okay. I..um..sorry..." Rei resisted.  
  
After the party, Aya lie awake in her bed, thinking about the events that happened earlier.  
  
Because...he likes Aya...  
  
Lee's voice played through her mind as he said those words..  
  
"Does..Rei really likes me?" she asked to no one in particular..

_Aya's pov  
  
If he really likes me, than why did he dumped me in the first place..? hmph..always so cold. I really need to know if he has feelings for me..I still have feelings for him anyways..Need to call Ran.. She picked up the phone and dialed Ran's number.  
_  
Aya: Hello?  
  
Ran: Aya! What's up?  
  
Aya: Sorry to disturb you Ran, it's just that...  
  
Ran: it's ok..what about?  
  
Aya: Remember when Lee said Rei likes me? A while ago..in the party?  
  
Ran: um?  
  
Aya: well...um..its like..  
  
Ran: hehehe..I get it. You still have feelings for him don't you?  
  
Aya: ..kinda..  
  
Ran: so what are you planning to do?  
  
Aya: I need to know if he really likes me..can you help me out?  
  
Ran:....um....got an idea! What about...blah blah blah...  
  
--Ran and Aya talked about the whole plan until midnight and was so excited to accomplish it..  
  
the next day, at school...  
  
(Rei, Aya, Ran, Miyu, Tatsukichi and Yuuya are classmates)  
  
Miyu: hey Aya! Wuzzup? How's your night with Lee huh? (teasingly)  
  
Aya: Miyu!!! What are you talking about?!  
  
Miyu: (whispers) Ran told me about the plan so ride on okay? (smiles)  
  
Aya: he was funny and sweet though...blushes  
_ Damn, it's really hard to blush when you don't feel like it!!  
_  
Miyu: does that mean a new boyfriend, huh? (making it louder for Rei to hear)  
  
Aya: oh, c'mon Miyu! Grow up! We're just friends you know..and he's not even courting me..  
  
--Yuuya suddenly intervened in their conversation..  
  
Yuuya: I don't think so Aya! He said he's planning on courting you...(winked)  
  
Aya: (twitches her eyebrow) _what the?! he knew the plan too?!_  
  
Miyu: see? Told you!  
  
Aya: you guys stop it okay?!  
  
Miyu: admit it! You're blushing!  
  
Aya: I'm not!  
  
Yuuya: You are!  
  
Aya: _Am I? oh, c'mon..enough of this..  
_  
Yuuya: Hey Rei!  
  
Aya: _He's not going to...  
_  
Yuuya: Come over here! Aya's got a new suitor!  
  
Aya: _uh-oh..damn this Yuuya!!!  
_  
Rei: I don't care.  
  
--Ran appears with Tatsukichi..  
  
Ran: hey guys! What's the commotion all about?!  
  
Tatsukichi: don't tell me Aya has accepted Lee's proposal?  
  
Aya,Miyu,Yuuya: proposal?!!?  
  
Rei turned his head at the word his friends just said.  
  
Miyu: a wedding proposal?!  
  
Yuuya: but..he's not even her boyfriend!  
  
Ran: guys...don't freak out too much. Lee is just planning to propose a dinner for Aya tonight..  
  
Everybody(including Rei): (sigh)  
  
Aya: tonight? But how will he know my answer?  
  
--Lee appears in the door with a bouquet of roses..  
  
Aya: Lee? What are you doing here?  
  
Lee: Aya, would you accept my invitation for a dinner in my house tonight? (kneels)  
  
Aya: Lee?! Stand up!  
  
Lee: not if you accept my invitation first! (helds the flowers to her)  
  
Aya: okay, okay! I accept it. Just stand up!  
  
Everybody cheers...well, except for Rei. I guess the plan worked for him...  
  
A/N: ei guys!! Please tell me if you like it or not! Review and Review!!


	3. The date

Disclaimer: I do not own GALS..but I do wish I own Rei and Aya...(Sigh)  
  
A/N: peepz! I got this thing movin! So many things running through my mind so can't help it! By the way, sorry for the typo and grammatical errors! Hope this one's going to be okay! yeah..Lee's like "Katase" in the anime...  
  
Chapter 3: The Date  
  
After class...  
  
Tatsukichi's gonna walk Ran home..  
  
Yuuya: hey Ran? You going home?  
  
Ran: um...maybe Miyu and I are heading Aya's place..we need to set her up for the DATE ya' know...(making it louder for Rei to hear)  
  
Yuuya: so, Tatsukichi's gonna walk you there?  
  
Ran: yep..  
  
Yuuya: can I go?  
  
Ran: sure. Will Rei also come?  
  
Rei: I don't think so.  
  
Miyu: C'mon Rei! It's just a walk...besides, Aya's house is just a block away from yours...  
  
Rei: whatever you say..(he steps out of the classroom, followed by Yuuya)  
  
Miyu: Does that mean yes?  
  
Aya: (snickers)  
  
Ran: that guy really is hard to understand..tsk..tsk..  
  
_Rei's POV  
  
The hell. Why am I even walking them to Aya's house? I can walk by myself without having problems usually...ugh. what's gotten into me?!  
  
Maybe you want to be sure she's safe..  
  
HELL NO! why bother anyway?!  
  
Ask yourself dude..you know your feelings...  
  
What?! All I know is I don't have feelings for her and she is just a friend to me..  
  
A friend? Oh c'mon! you don't even treat her as a friend! Seems like she's just an ordinary person to you..  
  
B-but..I care for her though..I guess so..  
  
Yeah right. You care for her only in your thoughts...but never really showed it..  
  
What's the difference anyways?!  
  
She doesn't feel it, man.  
  
That's her problem..  
  
Rei Otohata?! What kind of person are you?! Do you even know what you're saying?  
  
You stupid conscience is the reason why I'm like this!  
  
Well,, do you think it's fun being the conscience of a cold-hearted bastard like you?!  
  
I'm not a cold hearted bastard! You're getting overboard!  
  
Then what do you call yourself? A gentle cute angel who hates commitments?! Grow up!  
  
I'm not just that social to people..  
_  
Yuuya: Rei?..Rei!  
  
Rei: huh?..what?!  
  
Yuuya: we're already at Aya's house..  
  
Rei: oh. So?  
  
Yuuya: They just entered the house. What's wrong with you? You're not even talking..  
  
Tatsukichi: what's new? He really doesn't like talking..  
  
Rei: Hey. I just don't have things to say and besides, who wants an annoying and noisy guy anyways?  
  
Tatsukichi: are you talking about me?!  
  
Rei: you guessed it right...didn't know you were a psychic..  
  
Tatsukichi: yeah? And why can Aya want to get out with a psycho like you?!  
  
Rei: me? A psycho?! Shut up!  
  
Yuuya: are you guys fighting?  
  
Rei/Tatsukichi: what do you think, idiot?!  
  
Yuuya: hey! Who are you calling idiot you psychos?!  
  
They started quarreling until...(SPLASH) A pail of water was thrown to them..  
  
Neighbor: Shut up you rascals! Trying to get some sleep here!  
  
3 Boys: sleep?! It's only 7pm!!  
  
Yuuya: oh, great!  
  
Rei: Thanks for you two I'll have to enter my house, soaking wet.  
  
Tatsukichi: your welcome. The water's pretty cold..I'm shivering..  
  
Yuuya: Guys, let's get this thing over with..I'm sorry.  
  
Rei: I'm sorry too.  
  
Tatsukichi: sorry..  
  
Yuuya: hey, Rei! Don't you feel anything about Aya and Lee having a date?  
  
Rei: What do you mean?  
  
Tatsukichi: c'mon dude, we know you somehow became close to Aya...almost THAT close..  
  
Rei: are you guys asking me if I'm jealous?  
  
Yuuya and Tatsukichi nodded their heads..  
  
Yuuya: what a genius you are!  
  
Rei: Hell no!  
  
Tatsukichi: you are not a genius?  
  
Rei: I mean I'm not jealous, stupid!  
  
Yuuya: you sure?  
  
Tatsukichi: you can always peep through their date you know..  
  
Rei: I can? I mean why should I?!  
  
Yuuya: Then it's ok with you if she gets another boyfriend?  
  
Rei: well..um..  
  
Tatsukichi: admit it buddy, we caught you off guard..(smiled slyly)  
  
Rei found himself in Lee's garden, peeping through the window..  
  
Tatsukichi: where's the candlelight? The food? The Violinists?  
  
Yuuya: Maybe he's doing it at the rooftop..  
  
Rei: how can we check it out?  
  
Tatsukichi: I thought you weren't interested in this?  
  
Rei: I can always change my mind..  
  
--they sneaked into the stairs and at the rooftop while Lee went to fetch Aya. After 30 minutes, they heard the door being opened and the violinists started to do their thing. The trio hid somewhere behind the decorations...near the table. They can see Aya's figure comin into view.  
  
They were dumbfounded to see Aya, her hair clipped at both sides..with the long and curly strands making her look so fragile. She was dressed in a black dress, perfectly fit into her that showed her curves. She was beautiful...very beautiful..  
  
Tatsukichi: I suddenly thought of breaking up with Ran and courting Aya..  
  
Yuuya hit him on the head..well, quietly..  
  
Tatsukichi: Ow! I was just kidding ya know!  
  
Yuuya: sshh...quiet. Rei, why did'nt you even notice this before? She's...so beautiful..  
  
Rei:....  
  
Yuuya: Rei?  
  
Rei was deeply astonished at Aya's sight..  
  
_Rei's POV  
  
Damn, she's so beautiful. I;m such a jerk letting her in the hands of Yuuya's bastard cousin. How I wish it was me in there..  
_  
_See? I told you..  
  
Okay stupid conscience, for once can't you just SHUT UP?  
_  
Tatsukichi: Rei!  
  
Rei: sshh..I'm memorizing her. Her body, those curves, her face, the hair...damn it...like an angel..  
  
Yuuya: ??????  
  
Tatsukichi: I thought he doesn't care about her?..man! I got some weird friends here!  
  
At Lee and Aya..  
  
Aya: this..is..so romantic..  
  
Lee: specially for a special girl like you..  
  
Aya: (blushes) _I didn't know he was this romantic..if only Rei would be like him..why am I even thinking about Rei?! I'm with Lee now..nothing to worry about..  
_  
-----after eating Lee asked Aya for a dance...  
Aya: Lee..?  
  
Lee:..um?  
  
Aya: th-thank you..(smiled)  
  
Lee: are you happy?  
  
Aya nods..  
  
Lee: I'm glad you're happy. Anything for you..I'll do..just tell me.  
  
Aya: um..(thinking of a new topic) what illness are you talking about when we were at the party? When..Rei punched you?  
  
Lee: huh? ah..um..leukemia?? (lied)  
  
Aya: leukemia?!  
  
Lee: right. Leukemia..you know, I've only got months to live so can you do me a favor?  
  
Aya: wh-what?  
  
Lee: I want you to be my girlfriend..  
  
Aya: your what?!  
  
Lee: c'mon Aya..it's my last wish..  
  


Yuuya: he's got what?!  
  
Tatsukichi: are you deaf? Leukemia, stupid.  
  
Rei: and his last wish is...  
  
Tatsukichi: is to have Aya as his girlfriend..why am I surrounded by such deaf people?  
  
Rei: this can't be...Aya..say no..please..say no..  
  
Yuuya: Rei, what if she says..  
  
Rei: no way, Yuuya, no way.

Aya:..Lee..don't you have any other wish?  
  
Lee: Aya, please. You're all I want.  
  
Aya:_ I have no boyfriend and I think it's already impossible for Rei to court me..besides..maybe the plan may work better...I guess ther's no harm in trying.._  
  
Lee: Aya? Will you accept my offer? I mean, wish?  
  
Aya: y-yeah..  
  
Lee: you mean?  
  
Aya: it's okay to be your girlfriend..just be a good boy huh!  
  
With that, Lee hugged her fragile body and they danced../

...  
Yuuya and the others are walking their way towards...um..i think nowherewondering how they escaped Lee's house? Don't ask me...i don't even know! Hehe..  
  
SILENCE  
  
Rei: she..said..yes...how can she say yes?!  
  
Yuuya: calm down Rei..we'll find a way to stop whatever is going on..  
_ did I said the right thing?  
_  
Rei: that bastard cousin of yours...  
  
Tatsukichi: well..Rei, you know..it's kinda..your fault too..I..uh..I mean its you who rejected her at the first place...  
  
Rei: damn me..i know that Tatsukichi..all you said was true..guess I was just too blind not to see her.  
  
Yuuya: yeah..and too cold...

Tatsukichi: ..and too reserved..

Rei: That's okay guys, you don't have to slam it into my face!  
  
A/N: what do you think about this chap?! It's kinda similar to another fic but...i just can't think of any...sorry guys... I really, really, really, really hope you'd like it..please read and review! tell me what's missing or sumthing...just review!:p


	4. Rei to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I do not own GALS...but I do wish I own Rei and Aya...well,(sighs) everybody wishes so..  
  
A/n: guys, this chappie is a bit...complicated and so OOC okay?..sorry, can't think of any.. () but I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it..if you do, please review..! btw, thanks for the reviews! ()  
  
Chapter 4: Rei to the Rescue!  
  
Morning came,,at the classroom..Rei, Yuuya and Tatsukichi are having a talk..  
  
Yuuya: I got an idea!  
  
Tatsuki: you do? How did that happen?  
  
Yuuya glared at him..  
  
Rei: Yuuya, spit it out.  
  
Yuuya: we'll have to spy on Lee and Aya!  
  
Tatsuki: spy? Why?  
  
Yuuya: well, I don't trust my bastard cousin so much..and I think..he's into something..  
  
Rei: then when do we start?  
  
Yuuya: today!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.. the gals are having a talk too..  
  
Miyu/Ran: Leukemia?!?!?!  
  
Aya nods her head...  
  
Miyu: and for his last wish, he wants you to be his girlfriend?!!  
  
Ran: you said no, right?  
  
Aya: I said..y-yes...  
  
Miyu/Ran: uh-oh!!  
  
--the trio have been spying on the couple for WEEKS..during their dates, their talks, wherever they are. Yuuya peeped, Tatsuki asked, and Rei, well, he still doesn't know why he's doing this..()sorry guys, I have to fast forward it..it will be senseless to describe each one of their dates UNTIL ONE NIGHT,,  
  
Yuuya: I'm tired of this spying..  
  
Tatsuki: it's your idea, remember? (glares at him)  
  
Rei: guys, is that...Lee? (pointing to a drunk man wobbling in the street...)  
  
Yuuya:...yeah..and he's...  
  
Tatsuki: drunk?!  
  
Yuuya: hey! I never knew we were already near Aya's house!  
  
Tatsuki: we were?  
  
Rei: he's...he's..going inside...Aya's house!!  
  
Tatsuki: that's trespassing!!  
  
Yuuya: c'mon, maybe he'll just visit her..  
  
Tatsuki: at this time of the night?! Duh?! It's already past 10!  
  
Rei: besides...he should knock first. To think that..he's..drunk..  
  
Yuuya: then, let's follow him!  
  
Tatsuki: why?  
  
Yuuya: idiot. we're spies remember?  
  
---they followed Lee as he stepped inside Aya's bedroom..  
  
Yuuya: what the hell is he doing?!  
  
Tatsuki: uh-oh..i think it's time to show up..  
  
---as Lee opens the lights, he kneeled beside Aya's bed and started...kissing her..then Aya wakes up..while the three peeps through the door..  
  
Aya: wha-? Lee? Lee! Get off me!  
  
Rei and his sidekicks jumps in..  
  
Rei: Get off her you jerk!  
  
Lee: (stands up and faced our protagonists..and...spies..()) what the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Yuuya: I think we should be the ones asking you that question, pervert!  
  
Rei: entering without permission is a crime ya' know....never heard of knocking?  
  
Lee: can't you see? I'm kissing my girlfriend!  
  
Tatsuki: did she allow you to?!  
  
Lee: that's not your problem, stupid! Besides..can't you see she's in bed?  
  
Yuuya: yeah. So? What's the point?  
  
Lee: we're ready to have sex and..f-  
  
Rei throws him a hard punch on the nose..and..  
  
Yuuya: knock out! Tsk..tsk..you're such a shame to our family, bastard cousin!  
  
Tatsuki: you'll have to pay for calling me stupid, you brat!  
  
As the two spieshehehe.. escorted the drunken pervert to the police station..Aya is left in her bed..hugging her knees, a bit shaking..  
  
Rei: Aya..are you ..alright? (he sits beside her and hugs her)  
  
Aya: s-scared..I didn't know he was..like that..  
  
Rei hugs her tightly..  
  
Rei: don't worry Aya. I promise he can never touch you again!  
  
With that..Aya relaxed..she lied on Rei's chest and closed her eyes. The lad closed his eyes too..  
  
Aya: thanks Rei...  
  
Rei: It's okay Aya. Anyway, about us getting in here,..um..the..gate is unlocked and we saw him enter the house so we fol-  
  
Aya: I don't care, Rei. As long as you're here.  
  
Rei: (smiles)  
  
Aya: Rei?  
  
Rei: yes?  
  
Aya: I'm still sleepy..  
  
Rei: me too..go sleep. I'll leave when you're dozed off.  
  
Aya is still lying on his chest..(they're only sitting on the bed, ha!)  
  
Aya: Rei?  
  
Rei: hn?  
  
Aya: please don't leave me. Just..stay..here..by my side..  
  
Rei: huh? Is she asking me to sleep with her?! B-but..A-aya..  
  
Aya: I trust you..Rei..please. I don't want to be alone..  
  
With that, Rei lied her down and lay down beside her..  
  
Aya: goodnight, Rei.  
  
Rei: goodnight..(whispers) my princess...  
  
Rei was still thinking and blushing when Aya turned to him and hugged him like a pillow..  
  
Rei: ...!!  
  
Aya: Rei?  
  
Rei:..uhm..?..(he didn't know what to do) hehe...he was blushing..  
  
Aya: when I wake up and your not by my side........................I'll kill you...  
  
Rei smiled then hugged her back..  
  
Aya: I swear..(smiles)  
  
  
  
a/n: guys! Sorry for Aya not being Aya and Rei not being Rei... I'm just tired of Mr. Iceman's coldness and Aya's girl-next-door shyness...hope you liked it!! Reviews!! More to come!! Anyway, just thinking..if I'd upload 50 chapters,,would you still read it? Nah..just kidding..hehehe...() Thanks for reading! Pls. Review!! 


	5. How sweet!

Disclaimer: I do not own GALS...but I do wish I own Rei and Aya..like everybody does...  
  
Chapter 5: How sweet!  
  
When Aya woke up...I guess you knew how her reaction is when she saw Rei at the first sight her eyes had seen  
  
Aya: Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: (opens his left eye) what's the big deal?  
  
Aya: You slept here?!  
  
Rei: wht do y think?...  
  
Aya: ..then, why are you hugging me??!!  
  
Rei: I don't want to die at an early age you know...(rubs his eyes)  
  
Aya: what are you talking about?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Rei: Aya..are you ..alright? (he sits beside her and hugs her)  
  
Aya: s-scared..I didn't know he was..like that..  
  
Rei hugs her tightly..  
  
Rei: don't worry Aya. I promise he can never touch you again!  
  
With that..Aya relaxed..she lied on Rei's chest and closed her eyes. The lad closed his eyes too..  
  
Aya: thanks Rei...  
  
Rei: It's okay Aya. Anyway, about us getting in here,..um..the..gate is unlocked and we saw him enter the house so we fol-  
  
Aya: I don't care, Rei. As long as you're here.  
  
Rei: (smiles)  
  
Aya: Rei?  
  
Rei: yes?  
  
Aya: I'm still sleepy..  
  
Rei: me too..go sleep. I'll leave when you're dozed off.  
  
Aya is still lying on his chest..(they're only sitting on the bed, ha!)  
  
Aya: Rei?  
  
Rei: hn?  
  
Aya: please don't leave me. Just..stay..here..by my side..  
  
Rei: huh? Is she offering me to sleep with her?! B-but..A-aya..  
  
Aya: I trust you..Rei..please. I don't want to be alone..  
  
With that, Rei lied her down and lay down beside her..  
  
Aya: goodnight, Rei.  
  
Rei: goodnight..(whispers) my princess...  
  
Rei was still thinking and blushing when Aya turned to him and hugged him like a pillow..  
  
Rei: ...!!  
  
Aya: Rei?  
  
Rei:..uhm..?..(he didn't know what to do) hehe...he was blushing..  
  
Aya: when I wake up and your not by my side........I'll kill you...  
  
Rei smiled then hugged her back..  
  
Aya: I swear..  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Aya: oh..(ashamed of her manner the last night)..(blushes)  
  
Rei: can I sleep now?  
  
Aya: Rei!!!  
  
Rei: what?!  
  
Aya: let go of me!  
  
Rei: I won't...  
  
Aya: why???  
  
Rei, couldn't think of any answer, released her off his hug.  
  
Aya: (stood up) I couldn't believe it, you and me, in one room, one bed, to think that...we're..  
  
Rei: just friends?  
  
Aya:...  
  
Rei: (sits up) Aya, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. For all the things I've done. Can you forgive me?  
  
Aya: huh?..oh..no prob..  
  
Rei: really?! Thanks a lot! Now I can get back to sleep!!  
  
Aya: b-b...  
  
Before Aya can react, Rei was snoring..  
  
--then Aya's cell rang...unfortunately for Rei. Aya's cell was under her pillow which Rei was lying on...  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!! Can think of any ringtone except for this one?  
  
Rei: (bolted upright) WHAT THE?!!!?  
  
Aya giggled. She picked up the phone...It was Ran.  
  
Ran: hey Aya!  
  
Aya: g'morning Ran!  
  
Ran: are you free tonight?  
  
Aya:..um...sure. where?  
  
Ran: at the Heaven Café..9pm sharp. Heaven Café?!?!?!  
  
Aya: will everybody be present?  
  
Ran: yep. You tell Rei later, okie?  
  
Aya: sure, I'll call him. Bye.(not wanting for the gang to know that they slept in one bed)  
  
Aya hangs up. Then turns to Rei..who was..amazingly, still sleeping.  
  
Aya: this man sure can pass the audition for the male sleeping beauty...  
  
She tugs his shirt...  
  
Aya: c'mon Rei, get up...  
  
Rei: ...zzzz....zzz...  
  
Aya: if you won't, you'll get an early bath...  
  
Rei: no I won't.  
  
-He grabs Aya's wrist and pulled her beside him...Aya was now lying down beside a snoring Rei..she blushed...  
  
Aya: grr..this Idiot. How can I ever get him up? REI!!! I'm really getting pissed you know!  
  
Rei: so?...(eyes still closed)  
  
Aya: if you won't, I'll kiss you!  
  
Rei: (smiles naughtily)  
  
Aya: I think that's a bad idea...  
  
She brushed her teeth and went downstairs to prepare breakfast..after 2 hours..Rei goes down..  
  
Aya: so, our sleeping beast has already decided to get up huh...  
  
Rei: beast?! Hey! You call this beautiful, handsome face a beast?!  
  
Aya: getting too arrogant there huh?  
  
Rei: better than not talking at all... Aya: (giggles) right. By the way, Ran called to inform us that the gang would meet at Heaven Café, 9pm sharp.  
  
Rei: for what?  
  
Aya: just hang out...ya know, as usual..  
  
A/N: peepz!!!! Thank u thnk u thank u for the reviews! Sorry for the wait..I just thought no one was waiting...so I decided not to continue it,,,anyways, thank you!!!! 


	6. the best way to start day

Chapter 6: the best way to start the day..

Breakfast:

Aya: ehem.. Mr. Otohata, can you honestly tell me why you're looking at me like there's a big gug on my face?

Rei: (shrugs) …because there is…

Aya: wha-!

The super gal saw the bug and started panicking..

Aya: Rei! Get it off! Get it off me!

Rei: (giggles) you're so cute..

Rei got the bug and threw it outside.. when he came back, he receive a glare from Ms. Hoshino..

Rei: Hey..what did I do? You know, you never glare before…

Aya: and you know… you never speak more than one sentence before..

Rei: (smirks)

Aya pouted. She was so happy that Rei was treating her like a friend since last night. It was way better than his attitude towards her before..

Aya: Rei?

Rei: hn?

Aya: what's with the sudden change?

Rei: what?

Aya: for two years you were the cold bastard..and now you act like you have been reincarnated or something..it's like you have been whacked on the head and had an amnesia,or maybe you have been to heaven and God sent you back here just to make me happy..

Rei: I never knew you could be so talkative..

Aya pouted for the second time..

Rei: look, I apologized for the mistakes I have done in the past. And I don't want to make those mistakes again. I want to make up for all the pain that I've caused you…I was so scared, I thought I'd lose you to someone who doesn't even deserve you. I know I don't deserve you, but I can never live my life without you in it. I'm just scared… scared that I would hurt you more..that I ma-..

Aya put finger on his lips.. (his sexy lips..hehe..)

Aya: who's talkative now, ne?

Rei smiled.

Aya: You know Rei.. ever since I began confessing my love for you, I realized how happy it is to live my life. Even though you always reject me, I grow stronger and more determined to show my love for you..to make you feel that I'm always here at you side. I will never leave you Rei.. no matter how many times you reject me.

Rei hugged her. He couldn't believe that after all the pain he caused her, she would still accept her wholeheartedly with open arms. Indeed, he was the luckiest guy on earth.

Rei: thank you…Aya…

Aya: smiles c'mon, let's not be too mushy here… why don't we go to the park? What do you think?

Rei: I think you just want to have some quality time with me… ne?

Aya: you know… I couldn't believe how arrogant could you get… (snorts)

Rei: just tell the truth.

They went to the park… and had fun… after strolling around for almost three hours…

Aya: gawd… my legs hurt….I'm tired, can we go now?

Rei: sure. C'mere.

To Aya's surprise, Rei carried her – bridal style.

Aya: Rei! What are you doing!

Rei: (with a confused look on his face) Isn't it obvious?

Aya: C'mon Rei. Don't be so stubborn… Put me down…!

Rei: I won't.

Aya: why?

Rei: Your legs are hurting and I don't want you to force them to walking your way home.

Aya blushes.

Rei: I missed your blushes, ya' know.

Aya: (giggles) Rei…you can put me down now. I'm heavy you know…you can't stand carrying me up to my house.

Rei: hey… I'm strong you know..(imitating Aya's earlier statement)

Aya: (sighs) …and stubborn..

Rei smirked. As they were on their way to Aya's house, a group of drunken men whistled at them.

Man1: hey buddy! I think you're getting tired… why don't you hand over the beautiful lady to me?

Aya: Just keep walking Rei.

Man2: we're talking to you buddy! Don't be rude!

Man3: what a coward… (they all laughed)

Rei turned around. He glared at them and not heeding Aya's pleads..

Rei: You stink.

Men?

Then Rei turned around and continued walking to Aya's house.

Aya was laughing like crazy…

Rei: what?

Aya: (laughs) I couldn't believe..you….(laughs) ..told them…(laughs).. they stink….

Rei: You're crazy. Stop laughing.

Aya: (laughs harder)

After a few minutes of Aya's mirth, she finally stopped.

Aya: (sigh) God, I love you so much.

Rei stared at her. Shocked at what she just said.

Aya: aww… Me and my big mouth. (rolls her eyes)

Rei: You're really crazy aren't you?


End file.
